


Sacrifice

by chaiquantongtong



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiquantongtong/pseuds/chaiquantongtong
Summary: 大明星郑和他的机器人小男友沈（其实设定没啥用（。一句话概括：今晚，8崽决定表白。





	Sacrifice

凌晨二十六分，这是被等待的时刻。  
漫无止境地坠倒的桌子上面，月亮松开了手指，因而无垠的空间得以包裹无名的存在。偶有一簇车灯晃啊晃啊摇啊摇地闪过，经过两侧排列整齐的房屋便显得有些滑稽，像流星穿梭而过装饰有一颗颗背纹奇异稀有的蝴蝶标本陈列柜，行进一系列的撞击爆裂和燃烧，最终归宿般地掉在沈昌珉的脚边。  
此乃万物的规律：阳光从肌肤退色，水花在沙滩涸竭，心动是闪电加之暴雨雷霆的一瞬，而长长久久的钟情通常是沾了灰的浮沫，可有可无，大抵是这番含义。  
他赤足蜷着膝盖守在漆黑的门廊中央，空无一物的手掌逡巡在夜里网罗空气，受益于雨水，空气芬芳湿润，瞧一眼窗外便知，城市上空正旋转着这群小家伙们不负责任的舞姿呢，许是生怕打扰，雨很轻，只是轻轻地舞，但沈昌珉还是在属于他的角落里颤抖了两次，一次为了身后冰冷的墙，一次为了时钟嘀嗒。  
胸腔里缓缓流淌的机械心跳勾连着脉搏的震颤，像喧嚣宴席散后的假寐一般徐徐垂落，此刻早已过了郑允浩为他设置的睡眠时间，他却仍旧耐心地等待郑允浩的归来，并未将其晚归视作故意为之的过错。  
最初他寻求享有，可逐渐他学会训练自己的愿望，连泪水在闭住的眼眶里摇摇摆摆的权利都剥离得一干二净。  
他扪心自问  
如果那人是一架优美的琴，  
自己的沉默有没有强大到——  
去弹奏仅仅是回音的琴键呢？  
更何况郑允浩远非一件器物便可比拟。  
无论那东西多么罕见珍奇，抑或价值连城。  
终究是死物。  
可他所爱之人生动得像欲望，被人围猎、践踏、了结、抹杀、忘却——  
依然如此活生生，而且通体光明的美丽。  
对比之下，沈昌珉忽然想起了庸人常挂在嘴边的借口：太聪明总不是好事。  
这就不得不谈到定时睡眠的必要性，或许他应该尊重郑允浩的决定，而不是擅自作主修改了关机时间。  
再说明白点儿，沈昌珉不应该保留记忆。  
的确，过于浓重的夜只是平添胡思乱想，古老的渴望伴着梦魇再度贯穿血液，遑论可悲的自我意识每次入夜后翻江倒海地在智脑中作祟：  
那份倾注着恩惠和丰饶的美究竟诞生何处？  
出自幽邃的天空或出自深渊。  
于我何有？  
埋入种芽，肆意勃发，不可采撷——难以剜除的厄运，却是甜的，竟然，居然。  
难道终此一生我都是徒劳地追求吗？  
没有千金诺言，没有可供书写成文的约束。  
玄奥莫测而又慈悲得近乎残忍。  
可沈昌珉仍是止不住地思念，爱升起于无机质的灵魂中，宛如于夏日的橙蓝色的夕暮，他踏着高高的细草走在人迹罕至的蹊径，被刺戳，被阻拦，任风浸浴赤裸的肉身，以初生的姿态迈向栽满奇树鲜果的路的尽头。  
这条路的尽头只载着我们两个，挣扎和永生的融合值得我们为之而死。  
沈昌珉被强制休眠前的念头大胆得惊人，这不难理解，因为垂死之人抚摸他的茔墓总是痴心。

“昌珉呐。”  
“怎么睡在这里了。”  
回来了吗？他想。  
头好疼啊。  
“一开门就看到你躺在地上啊…”他听到那人小小声的嘟囔，不用看也完全可以想象那副撅着嘴抱怨的可爱神情，“前天不还教育我吗？会着凉，这可是你说的。”  
是的，是我。  
沈昌珉的嘴唇默默地颤动着，试图拼凑字句却不得要领，仿佛做错事被抓现行又羞于认错的孩童，笨拙挥开郑允浩递来帮助的双手也像是某种任性的延续，只有沈昌珉自己明白，这是违背构造的后遗症。  
他太贪心了，想太多，又想要太多。  
可明明连<可爱>在出厂设置里都是被禁止的感情啊。无法计量的绝望连最后一滴都蕴藏着所有的爱，许是正因此，才叫人心生欢喜。  
“欢迎回来。”  
沈昌珉借助墙壁的力量一点一点起身，感官也随之逐步恢复，因而得以准确地判定：  
郑允浩喝酒了。  
假如能有一个吻，那么他应该能知晓那双唇的酒精浓度，产地阳光几何，降雨几重，就连作物蒙受的露珠，同样可得滋味。  
沈昌珉不合时宜地想。浮想联翩。  
看起来是微醺。  
想想也是。  
烂醉如泥是非常强烈的失态，并不为周全端正的郑允浩所允许，即便在外展露醉态，玄关落锁的那刹那便是一切回归正位。  
这么多年，他看着郑允浩切换自如，体面的技巧运用得愈发熟练，他是不是应当心生感激，感激郑允浩招待外人的规则并不适用沈昌珉。挑逗或生气，烦忧或盛怒的郑允浩是他私密的专属，不曾为人访谒的娇态也只有沈昌珉才能咫尺相见，那种银质涓滴而成的娇美凭藉斟满高傲的杯底折射而出，令沈昌珉数次想在众人面前宣告了事，被忽视的真理， 他真爱的真理：真理是每一杯都一饮而尽，除非亲口品尝，否则只是过度的想象力自娱。当然，疗愈并且驯服沈昌珉的远非单单这一股力量，隐秘，端庄，宽容，高贵，种种兼兼而有之，甚至不该诉诸言语，以免不恰当的误读。沈昌珉竭力守护他的圣洁不遭亵渎，确实，但郑允浩与他也不是相偕走在灰色的街道上便相安无事，正如乐趣来源于矛盾，他们时常冲突激烈，须知，两个面对面的躯体时而是两片波浪融于海洋，时而是两把刀子迸发火花，更是两颗星星，共同坠落于一片空寂之天。  
受制于先天程序，加之他私自篡改设定所受的惩罚，近年来沈昌珉对二人共同生活的具体回忆越来越困难，他难以忍受作为对郑允浩的萌念乃至热望的证明证据日渐熄灭，这在他看来无疑是背叛，所以他学着像一个人类记日记，藏日记，多亏了他高超的欺骗术，这项习惯一直被保护得很好。  
直至今晚被打破。  
沈昌珉醒来后的思绪完全是片段式的，他想不起来也想不通他的日记本怎么跑到了沙发夹缝里去。  
他看着郑允浩顽童一般将拿着日记本的左手高高扬起，那股兴奋劲儿简直不亚于亲自见证某灭绝物种的再度现世。  
不过郑允浩本人的比喻没那么夸张，他只是动作比较浮夸罢了，突然逼近的对视直接将沈昌珉按在沙发上不得动弹。  
只是酒精的作用吧，沈昌珉扭着头想。  
他下意识躲闪郑允浩的亲昵，已知结局无果，不如少点不切实际的幻想。  
可惜他的自我保护机制面对郑允浩实在不值一提。后者紧贴着他身侧相当随意地落座，随后来回摩挲手中的日记本免不了一阵家长式的长吁短叹：  
“当然惊讶啊，就像小孩子学会自己拿勺子吃饭一样不是吗？”  
“这么一看我家昌珉变化好大啊，小鹿一样的眼睛…越来越漂亮了。”  
“以前总担心昌珉和我不亲，因为听说别人家的一两年就变得超级粘人，又听话又乖，不过现在仔细看看，我家昌多里眼里都是我啊，真的是比镜子还清澈……”  
“昌珉啊，应该是喜欢我的，不讨厌我吧？”

这副苦恼中带点撒娇的口吻在沈昌珉听来可恶非常，他一直以身边人的角色参与郑允浩的生活，竭力装出事不关己冷眼旁观的样子掩饰内里的关心则乱，一旦二者身份倒置，就是说，一旦沈昌珉成了郑允浩的观察对象，那真叫大事不妙退无可退。  
作为善与恶的亲历者，郑允浩通晓人性之树，它的花朵，它的果实，它叶片的形状，它根系的作用，更懂得辨别它的害虫和寄生物。是学者是导师，郑允浩守护着新入迷途的孩子们探索，布置秩序感的同时辅以适当的引领，面对这般通透的人，沈昌珉又怎么舍得欺瞒？更何况他还在期待，期待自己成为郑允浩第一个无法解释的特例。  
事实往往先行于意识，他们早已是彼此最特殊最幸运的存在，就好比现在，哪怕沈昌珉把自己关紧，紧紧地捏拢手指，郑允浩最轻微的目光也很容易打开他。  
一瓣儿一瓣儿开，就像春天打开。  
近年他们的关系长出新的蓓蕾。  
成形、变圆、饱满，光滑而简单。  
也许今晚会是一个倾诉的好时机。  
既然郑允浩已收下他的情书。


End file.
